marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Acts of Vengeance
* Cloak and Dagger * Daredevil * Doctor Strange * Fantastic Four * Hulk * La Bandera * Moon Knight * Puma * Punisher * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man | Villains = Loki * Awesome Android * Baron Brimstone * Beettle * Boomerang * Brothers Grimm * Cactus * Chemistro * Coachwhip * Constrictor * Controller] * Crossbones * Dittomaster * Dragon Man * Electro * Eel * Enchantress * Flying Tiger * Giganto * Goliath * Graviton * Grey Gargoyle * Grey Hulk * Griffin * Juggernaut * Killer Shrike * Klaw * Kristoff Vernard * Lady Mandarin * Living Laser * Mad-Dog * Man-Ape * Mister Hyde * Mole Man * Namor (mind-controlled by Controller) * Nekra * Nitro * Orka * Owl * Plant-Man * Quill * Ramrod * Rattler * Red Ghost * Rhino * Ringer * Scarecrow * Scorpion * Screaming Mimi * Sebastian Shaw * Shocker * Sleeper * Stilt-Man * Super-Adaptoid * TESS-One * Tiger Shark * Tinkerer * Titania * Trapster * Tri-Sentinel * Tricephalous * Typhoid Mary * Ultron * Vanisher * Venom * Voice * Vulture * Water Wizard * Whirlwind * Yetrigar | 100% }} | Others = | Creators = | FullSynopsis = The so-called "Prime Movers" (Dr. Doom, Magneto, Kingpin, Wizard, Mandarin, and Red Skull) were originally tricked into thinking that the Acts of Vengeance were each individual's idea by Loki who posed as an unassuming man in a white suit and played at being their personal assistant/lackey, making each believe they were really in charge. The idea was that after years of being constantly beaten by the many super-heroes, it was time that the villains stopped attacking the same targets they always attacked, and focused on ones they had never faced. By doing so, they hoped to take the heroes off-guard and easily defeat them. | Part1 = | Part2 = | Part3 = | Notes = * The Acts of Vengeance event saw the debut of Psylocke in the body of Kwannon for the first time, and going by the name "Lady Mandarin" (while serving as an ally of the original Mandarin). Ironically though, the storyline has no real ties to the actual arc of the storyline. * This event also saw the last appearance of Avengers Island. * Despite all three being labeled with the Acts of Vengeance cover tag, only the third of the New Mutants issues is really involved in the Acts of Vengeance. The remainder are about the New Mutants continuing adventures on Asgard, a storyline that started before Acts of Vengeance began. * Spider-Man gained the Captain Universe powers during his Acts Of Vengeance arc. * Also The Leader was intended to participate in the acts but he declined the offer to join the Assembly of Evil. * The usage of Magneto in the crossover led to much controversy amongst many writers at Marvel at the time. This in particular led to Mark Gruenwald famously writing Captain America Vol 2 #368, which retconned Magneto's entire involvement in the John Byrne penned comics as being nothing more than a facade for his true mission: to capture and kill Red Skull by way of burying him alive in an underground bunker. Recommended Readings * Alpha Flight #79, #80 * Amazing Spider-Man # 326, # 327, # 328 and # 329 (Aftermath). * Avengers # 311, # 312, # 313, and Avengers Annual #19 (aftermath). * Avengers West Coast # 53, # 54, and # 55 * Avengers Spotlight # 26, # 27, # 28, and # 29 * Captain America # 365, # 366, and # 367 * Cloak and Dagger #8, #9, #10 * Damage Control #1, #2, #3, #4 * Daredevil #275, #276. * Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme #11, #12, #13. * Fantastic Four #334, #335, #336. * Incredible Hulk #363, #369 (Aftermath) * Iron Man # 250, # 251, and # 252. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight #8, #9, #10. * New Mutants #84, #85, # 86. * Power Pack #53. * Punisher #28, #29 * Punisher War Journal #12, #13. * Quasar #5, #6, #7. * Silver Surfer #33 "Acts of Idiocy". * Spectacular Spider-Man #158, #159, #160. * Thor #410 (prelude), # 411, #412. * Uncanny X-Men #256, #257, #258. * Web of Spider-Man' #59, # 60, #61, #62, # 64 (Aftermath), #65 (Aftermath). * Wolverine # 19, # 20 * X-Factor #49, #50. * What The...?! #6 "Smacks of Vengeance" * What If..? #31 "What if Spider-Man had kept his cosmic powers" | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Sega - Captain America